battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MP443
The MP-443 Grach, also known as Pistolet Yarygina (Пистолет Ярыгина, Yarygin's Pistol), is a Russian semi-automatic pistol designed by Vladimir Yarygin in the 1990s and manufactured by Izhevsk Mechanical Plant. It was developed in response to Russian military trials, which began in 1993, to replace the Makarov PM. The pistol was designed to be capable of firing over-pressurized versions of the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge (7N21 and 7N31) which are more capable of piercing armor. In 2003, it was adopted as a standard sidearm for all branches of Russian military and law enforcement. It fires 9x19mm Parabellum rounds from a 10- or 17-round box magazine. Battlefield: Bad Company The MP443 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The MP443 is found alongside Russian sniper rifles, specifically the SV-98, the SVU, and the VSS. At the start of Crash and Grab, the player starts with a unique weapon set featuring the MP443 as the primary weapon, along with HG-2s. Multiplayer The MP443 is the standard issue pistol of the Russian Army's Recon kits. It has a 12-round magazine and can kill a player at full health in six body shots. It is the Russian equivalent to the American M9, and the counterpart to the MEC MP412. Gallery BFBC_MP443_GRACH.jpg|The MP443 in Battlefield: Bad Company. File:BFBC_MP443_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The MP443's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The MP-443 Grach is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The MP-443 appears in the hands of the player, a few NPCs, and enemies at close range when they empty their weapon. The player automatically acquires it in the level Upriver, when the player must kill a single soldier who is holding Aguire hostage; it is also the starting weapon on No One Gets Left Behind. During the free-fall segment of Airborne, the player is obligated to use it. After the first time it is acquired, it can be accessed anytime at supply crates. It is also the only handgun available to the player in the campaign. Multiplayer The MP-443 Grach is the second pistol requiring Rank 3 to unlock. It has a 17-round magazine capacity and can kill in around 5-7 body shots. It has the second highest fire rate of all pistols with very high firecap. Gallery BFBC2 MP-443 Grach Static.png|'MP-443'. BFBC2 MP-443 Grach Reloading.png|Reloading MP-443 Grach|The MP-443 Grach on White Pass Battlefield Play4Free MP443 The MP443 reappears in Battlefield Play4Free as a sidearm. It retains its 17-round-magazine and has moderate damage, low firecap and low recoil at the cost of 400 per day or 999 for unlimited use. Its front sight is also not visible when aiming down the sights. The MP443 is unlocked at level 5 MP443-ADS-reference.jpg File:MP443 BFP4F.jpg|The MP443 Grach in BFP4F File:MP443 BFP4F sights.jpg|The MP443's ironsights. Note the lack of a front post. File:MP443 BFP4F menu.jpg|The MP443's menu entry Veteran's MP443 The Veteran's MP443 boasts higher damage over the standard MP443, but comes at a higher cost of 1100 per day or 525 for unlimited use. The gun's appearance itself is very rugged and shows heavy use. Also, unlike other Veteran's weapons, the Veteran's MP443 doesn't have a larger magazine, despite the in-game description. MP443VStats.png|Stats Performance Battlefield 3 The MP-443 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The MP-443 can be seen on three occasions. The first is in Comrades when Vladimir Kamarivsky shoots a PLR operative in the head that crashed into the windscreen of the car his squad was driving. The second and third time is in Kaffarov where Dima (In a quick-time event) shoots the bodyguard when he opens his window and the third is when Dima holds Sgt. Blackburn at gunpoint. Co-Op The MP443 is used only in the final mission, The Eleventh Hour, by Abdul Rahman. It is not found or used anywhere else in the co-op campaign, and cannot be acquired by the player. Multiplayer The MP443 is the Russian team's default secondary weapon. It holds seventeen rounds plus one in the chamber and has a moderate fire rate and damage at close range. When compared to its American counterpart, the M9, it is equal in almost every stat except bullet velocity, where the M9 travels at 380 meters per second compared to the MP-443's 320 meters per second, and magazine size where the MP-443 holds seventeen rounds compared to the M9's fifteen rounds. The Tact. version is unlocked at level 13 and the suppressed version at level 28. Initially, the MP-443 is exclusive to the RU team, but the US-acquired MP-443 is unlocked with the proficiency dogtag (earned after obtaining one Service Star). Gallery battlefield-3-mp443-5-620x348.jpg|The MP-443 in gameplay. battlefield-3-mp443-3.jpg|The MP-443's iron sights. MP443 Render.png|3D render of the MP-443. Battlefield 4 The MP443 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4 and is the third unlockable pistol. The MP443 has a slightly lower rate of fire than the first unlockable handguns, at 380 rounds per minute (lower than the other 9mm handguns, which all fire at 400 rounds per minute or more). On the other hand, it has the highest magazine capacity amongst the 9mm handguns, at 17 rounds per magazine (plus one extra in the chamber), as well as the most stable recoil pattern in the group. Gallery BF4 MP443-model.png|'MP443' BF4 MP443-1.png|MP443 in first person BF4 MP443-2.png|Iron sights BF4 MP443-3.png|Reload BF4 MP443-4.png|Empty reload Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MP-443 Grach's in-game stats imply that it has a higher damage than the M9, but this is not the case. The M9 is now stronger. This is because while the gun's damage values were changed through multiple patches, the in-game menus were not updated. *The MP-443's slide is solid when shooting in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield 3 *Curiously, the weapon on the MP-443 Supp. Proficiency Dog Tag bears a resemblance to the PB (Pistolet Besshumniy), an integrally-silenced variation of the Makarov pistol. *In Battlefield 3, the basic MP443, like the M9, can be unlocked for use by both factions by obtaining a service star with the weapon (100 Kills). *The MP-412 mastery tag shows the player's MP-443 kills instead of the player's kills with the MP-412. *In Battlefield 3, it shares reload animations with the M9, 93R, G17C and G18. *In the mission Kaffarov it is actually possible to use MP443 like a normal weapon (confirmed on PC). After player opens weapon crate, he will earn AEK and Saiga as his primary weapons. But when he pulls out a knife (by pressing F or 6 by default), he can rotate a mouse wheel downward to take a pistol (just like changing weapons). It can be pulled out only with mouse wheel, as a pistol isn't signed to any key. After doing that, player can use MP443 to the end of the mission, but it cannot be swapped to another weapon. External links *MP-443 on Wikipedia *MP-443 on Modern Firearms de:MP-443 ru:MP-443 Грач Category:Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Sidearms of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 3 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 4